Change My Life
by BellaEdward21
Summary: Isabella Swan feels lost in her life. No boyfriend, no job, and her best friend lives across the country.  Deciding to go visit Alice in California was the perfect answer. But will Bella find more than she bargained for in actor Edward Cullen?
1. Prologue

I had no idea where my life was heading. I had just broken up with my long-term boyfriend, I was in between jobs due to the low economy – and I just felt lost and confused. Going to visit my friend Alice in California seemed like the best possible option. I just needed to get away and clear my mind.

Alice is the hottest up and coming fashion designer and her new boutique is doing phenomenal. She also has the hottest model, Rosalie, as the main model for her designs. I am so jealous of Alice and the greatness that is her life right now. She has a budding career, a great boyfriend – Jasper – and is truly happy. Even Rosalie, who can be a major bitch to everyone, 85% of the time, has her career and her boyfriend linebacker-looking Emmitt.

Where was my life heading and was there anything great in store for me?


	2. Arrival

BPOV

Soon after talking to Alice I told my dad I would be visiting California, much to his dismay. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie, he only wants the best for me, but he was so proud of my relationship with Jacob.

Charlie and Billy Black, Jacobs's father, grew up together and would meet every Wednesday at the local bar. Billy was one of the guys and he and Jacob were often present for cookouts, holiday's and get together. I spent much of my time shifting from being with my father in Boston to being with my mother Renee in New Hampshire. When I was with my father we were usually with Billy and that also meant Jacob.

It was inevitable that Jacob and I would get together, and my father and Billy couldn't have been happier - I think that was a lot of the reason we stayed together that long. I know the divorce between Renee and Charlie ws tough on him and he hated not seeing me all the time, so the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint him even more.

I love Jake, but I was no longer IN love with Jake. This was something that took both of us a lot of tie to realize. Jacob and I will always be friends, years of history could never change that, but it doesn't make it any easier being alone after 3 years together.

"ALICE!" As I stepped off the plane I have never been more excited to see my little pixie haired best friend. Alice was gorgeous at 4 ft 10 in with her spiky black hair that was just _so Alice_.

"Oh my gosh...Bella! I cannot believe you are here! We are going to have so much fun! Wait till you…" Alice jumped her way over to me and started rambling in way that only Alice can do. Most people you would find annoying if they had as much energy and excitement as Alice, but she was just too cute not to love. "…see the boutique and all the clothes I have designed! Oh clothes! We totally have to go shopping…your Boston style is totally not going to work in California for the next…wait how long are you staying?"

"Oh Alice I've missed you." I said as I smiled genuinely at her, my first one in probably a month. "And I am not sure how long I am staying; I have nothing to really rush back to so probably about 3 weeks."

"Bella I really am sorry about work and Jake. But don't you worry; I am going to make you forget all about him. By the time I am done with you, you're going to be like 'Jake who?'"

"Don't apologize Alice, we are still friends and we both know we weren't right for each other." It was true; we both knew we shouldn't be together. But I want someone to love me and who I love back. I know those fairy tale romances don't exist, but I want someone who is real who I am head over heels for and who is head over heels for me.

I pushed this all aside once Alice and I grabbed my bags and began exiting LAX airport. "So Alice how is Jasper?" Jasper is a CEO at some big PR firm and works with many of LA's top celebrities, actors, athletes and models.

"He is really good! He is actually helping out Rosalie with more exposure, and in turn totally exposing my new line. This is us." Alice opened the door to a shiny red BMW with the top down, a totally change for me having just left the cool, fall, New England weather.

"Bella this is Rosalie, the one I was just telling you about, and one of my good friends." There sat one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Her long blond hair had a slight curl to it. She was wearing form fitting black pants and a gorgeous red tank top that I knew both were probably more than my month's rent, but were exquisite on her.

"Bella, it is so great to meet you, Alice has told me so much about you!" She gave me a big smile and something told me we were going to be great friends.

"Rosalie is actually dating Emmet, you remember the guy that works with Jasper." That floored me. Don't get me wrong, Emmet is good looking and everything, but he is about 6'1" and looks like he should be football player not at the PR firm with Jasper.

"I know..I know…shocking right…but he is just such a big teddy bear. AND what a sex machine!" Rosalie must have seen the shock cross my face and right away a blush crept up to my cheeks. "Don't worry Bella; I get that response all the time. In fact I hated him when I first met him, but he grows on you." The look in her eye showed nothing but love.

We arrived at Alice's boutique a little while later and I couldn't help but marvel at all her work. "Alice this is amazing I can't believe all you have done!"

"Thank you Bella! I have been working really hard." Alice replied while beaming with pride. "Hey Bella how would you like to help me out while you are here."

"I would love to Alice, but I don't know much about fashion, I don't know how I could possibly help."

"It doesn't have to be a lot. You could be like my assistant. Go with me to meetings, help me bring clothes and stuff, that way we could spend more time together." I could see the eagerness on her face and there was no way I could say no to her.

"That sounds great Alice."

"Yippee! Okay so tomorrow I have to go to some movie set, I am doing some of the costumes for a new movie that is coming out, some romance, that one of our friends is in, and you can help me out there."

"Look at you Alice, all friendly with celebrities and models and your very own personal PR guy."

"The actor was actually a friend of Jaspers growing up and weirdly enough my cousin. Jasper took him on soon after he began acting, and I got the job through the director, funny how things work out."

"Well that sounds great Alice, I can't wait!"

"Great! We can go to the set and then later Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Edward are going to come over for dinner, it will be perfect."

"Edward?" I didn't know if I was supposed to know that name?

"Oh he is my cousin, the one who is going to be in the movie we are visiting tomorrow." She had a mischievous gleam in her eye that I really didn't have the energy to question, the flight from Boston to LA wore me out more then I would have thought.

"Okay well this should be fun." I was finally happy to be away from Boston for a little while and try my hand at a new life for 3 weeks. I was excited to be with Alice and Rosalie seemed fun to.


End file.
